1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a portable food cooking unit with multiple intra-fitting peripheral food containers. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved method for transporting, heating and serving food in a compact, modular unit with heat efficiency functionality built into the design and instrumentation of the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional grilling, warming and heating devices seldom provide all of the necessary tools and containers that are necessary to prepare and serve multiple food options in a single utility design concept. A conventional Chaffing Stand seldom accounts for an efficient means to transport the necessary peripherals (Pots, Pans, Utensils . . . ) that are required to serve several dishes simultaneously in an efficient manner. The storage and transport of additional tools that are often needed, are shaped in an ill fitting configuration, making it a bulky and awkward process transport the device.
Another serious deficiency of existing heating devices is the lack efficiency due to heat escape. Heat producing burners or fuel canisters are often exposed to outside environmental elements that allow for heat to escape from the unit. The heat also frequently is not contained within any kind of heat resistant cover that surrounds the outside of the unit. This can lead to the food failing to stay uniformly warmed for an extended period of time without the continued burning of additional fuel.
Many of the existing methods also use disposable metal trays which are a wasteful use of resources and repetitive cost that must be addressed each time they are used.
Incidental contact with hot units can cause burns. A heat resistant cover around the unit can protect against accidental injury
In summary the problems with existing products include:                1) Bulky setup, operation and transport for all of the necessary tools required to heat and serve food.        2) Poorly designed and inefficient means of retaining the heat generated, resulting in escape of heat and loss of the ability to maintain high temperatures without the constant burning of more fuel.        3) Lack of peripheral devices needed to complete the tasks necessary to heat and serve food within one unit.        4) Wasteful use of resources through disposable metal pans and trays.        5) Safety hazards caused by lack of outside heat resistant coverage.        6) Inconvenience of transport caused by irregular shaped devices that do not stack or sit securely.        